


WORD PROMPT: Microwave

by LiterallyAmazingPhan



Series: A collection of word/lyric phan prompts [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phan - Freeform, Phan Fluff, Phanfiction, phanfic, word prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5948272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiterallyAmazingPhan/pseuds/LiterallyAmazingPhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my series of drabbles based on word/lyric prompts:</p><p>“His internal struggle was settled as soon as he turned around to leave and heard a little sniffle coming from the bed. Then it all clicked: Phil appeared to be… Crying? Eyes going wide, Dan turned around a little bit too dramatically, causing Phil to startle and turn to look at him with too red eyes. Dan wanted to slap himself for not realizing what was happening right in front of his eyes. He frowned, this time actually feeling upset at seeing the signs of Phil’s sadness, slowly stepping towards the bed.<br/>“Hey, are you alright?” his voice immediately softened, the concern shining through, “what upset you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	WORD PROMPT: Microwave

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my tumblr blog as a part of the lyric/word prompt challenge. Hope you like it!

“Phil?”

“Y-yes?” the slightly shaky reply from the boy who had his back turned to him was accompanied by the jerky motion of his hand slamming his laptop shut and going to his face, causing Dan to frown in confusion.

“The delivery guy just brought our dinner… Are you coming?” he tried to keep the suspicion out of his voice, but Phil didn’t turn around and frankly he was starting to worry a bit.

“Oh, y-yeah,” he coughed, sounding like he was covering up something and Dan’s frown grew deeper, “I’ll be right there!”

“Right, okay…” Dan paused for a while on the doorway, considering whether or not he should leave Phil alone.

His internal struggle was settled as soon as he turned around to leave and heard a little sniffle coming from the bed. Then it all clicked: Phil appeared to be… Crying? Eyes going wide, Dan turned around a little bit too dramatically, causing Phil to startle and turn to look at him with too red eyes. Dan wanted to slap himself for not realizing what was happening right in front of his eyes. He frowned, this time actually feeling upset at seeing the signs of Phil’s sadness, slowly stepping towards the bed.

“Hey, are you alright?” his voice immediately softened, the concern shining through, “what upset you?”

“’M fine,” he replied, cleaning up the tear tracks on his cheeks, “really, it’s ok! I’ll be there in a second. You can start up the episode if you’d like?”

Dan didn’t say anything. He just tut-tutted, approacing Phil’s bed and sitting down practically on his lap to stare into his eyes. The boy shook his head at Dan’s closeness and attempted a strained smile, but Dan clearly wasn’t having any of that crap today. He just reached out and pulled Phil to his chest, hugging him tightly. They loved provoking each other and playing around by being mean and sarcastic, but whenever one of them saw the other actually upset for whatever reason, they wouldn’t hesitate to be as touchy as they needed. Phil let a out a wet laugh at the gesture and hugged Dan back, feeling the tears come back to his eyes again as his body was rocked back and forth in comfort.

“Will you tell me what upset you now or will I have to look at your laptop to find out?” he waited for a second without answer and then continued, more sternly, “because God help me, Phil, you know I will!”

“It’s nothing… It’s really silly,” Phil replied, taking a deep breath and pulling away to wipe away the fresh tears the hug brought to his eyes.

“What is?” Dan insisted, putting up a comforting hand on his friend’s shoulder. He just couldn’t understand why Phil wouldn’t tell him! Was it something really bad? Why hide it? His mind was going on overdrive as he observed his best friend warily, a sense of impending doom coming over his overactive imagination, “Phil, what’s going on?”

“I just told you, it’s silly,” he insisted, eyes downcast.

A spark of evil overcame Dan, then. Amidst his worry for Phil’s wellbeing, there was also that little voice that told him if he actually reached out and grabbed the laptop that sat next to Phil, he would easily find out what upset him and the mystery would be over. So he gave Phil a furtive glance to see if he was looking, before diving for the laptop, grabbing it so quickly Phil could barely react besides yelling an angry “ _hey!_ ” at him. Trying to open the lid proved more difficult, as Phil threw himself on top of him, trying to grab hold of the laptop.

“GIVE ME BACK MY COMPUTER, YOU LITTLE THIEF!”

“NO! I NEED TO SEE WHAT YOU’RE HIDING!”

“OH, NO, YOU WON’T!”

A devious smirk took over Phil’s face and Dan realized what was about to happen a bit too late shouting a strangled “NO” before Phil’s fingers attacked his belly, tickling him in all the spots that he was the most sensitive. He started to yell and laugh loudly and he soon realized Phil was laughing too, enjoying torturing him way too much in his opinion.

“OH MY GOD, PHIL, PLEASE, STOP! STOOOOPPPP,” he was almost crying with laughter, hands barely holding on to the computer.

“NEEEEVEEERRRR,” Phil’s mock-evil laugh actually made Dan laugh more and he could barely breathe as it was.

“NO, NO, I’M GONNA DROP YOUR COMPUTER! I WILL! JESUS, PHIL!” The older boy stopped at these words, taking the computer from Dan’s lax hands while he was still recovering and putting it on his own lap, still laughing at Dan’s expression.

Dan just huffed, trying to be mad. It was hard to when Phil was laughing with his whole body, tongue poking out of his mouth with joy. His eyes sparkled as he looked at Dan’s red face and messy hair from rolling around the bed trying to escape his tickle-attack.

“Bow before the tickle master!” Phil enthused, making tickling motions with his hands. Dan break down laughing at that, abandoning all pretence at looking upset.

“You’re absolutely ridiculous, Phil Lester, did you know that?”

The other boy just kept giggling happily at what he could only consider praise, especially given the fondness in Dan’s eyes. As soon as he realized Phil was distracted, however, Dan simply reached out and opened the laptop, causing the open tab to start running again. Phil’s startled yelp and attempt to cover the screen wasn’t enough to stop Dan from seeing what it was showing.

It would be an understatement to say he was surprised to find an younger version of himself staring back at him, twirling his finger and saying something silly about how “microwave” was actually an onomatopoeia. Dan frowned, seeking Phil’s eyes in concern as the video played on the background, their cute antics from years ago completely ignored.

“Phil… Why are you crying while watching old Phil is not on fire videos?” he asked, simply, in the most calm voice he could muster. Deep down he was rather worried. Was Phil like really sick? Was he planning to move away and leave him? Why else would he be crying over old memories of theirs?

The other boy avoided his eyes, a slight blush coloring his cheeks. He grabbed a pillow from behind himself and hugged it to his knees, hiding his face into it in shame, absolutely embarrassed about Dan finding out what he was doing. He knew his confession would fuel a lot of mockery in the future and it was all his fault for letting his guard down and allowing Dan to see it. Huffing a bit, he hugged his own knees, avoiding Dan’s gaze.

“A-are you…” Dan could barely finish the sentence, feeling chocked up all of a sudden. Phil seemed to realize something was wrong and looked up in time to see him struggle to get the words out, tears already filling up his eyes, “Are you going somewhere? I mean, I get if you don’t want to live with me anymore and you want to leave, I-I g-guess.. It’s fine, just tell me when and I’ll help you and…” he knew he was ranting, but it was the only way to avoid the tears. He knew Phil never promised forever, but it still hurt to think about it like that.

“What could possibly have made you get to that conclusion, Dan?” Phil cut him off, letting go of the pillow to hold Dan’s arm comfortingly as the boy finally met his eyes, nervously.

“I-I mean… Weren’t you remembering our good times before you told me you were going?” he sounded hopeful now, probably realizing how stupid the whole proposition was. Phil fondly shook his head, looking down at the sheets.

“What I was actually doing was looking over the Phil is not on fires to get quotes for the book. Remember we settled to have some pages with our iconic sentences?” Dan nodded, not understanding where he was getting at, “I wasn’t up to anything! Honest, I was just watching the videos!”

“But that doesn’t explain the-” Dan stopped himself, a big smile taking over his face, eyes going all sparkly, “Oh my God… Phil?” the other boy wouldn’t look up, sensing that Dan finally realized the real reason for his tears, “Oh, you soppy idiot!” Dan laughed, but it was soft and filled with happiness and not mockery as Phil was expecting, “Philip, you sappy old man, come here!” He laughed, pulling his best friend for another bear hug, holding him close as his chest rumbled with barely concealed laughter.

“Dan, you’re crushing me!” Phil complained, pouting.

“Oh, actually shut up,” he replied, letting him go with a blinding smile, “I was here all worried that it was something serious, but you were just getting emotional over our stupid old videos! Oh my God, Phil!”

“STOP it! No, I wasn’t!” Phil complained back, crossing his arms in front of his chest, “you have no proof!”

“Alright, whatever you say,” Dan chuckled, but the happiness in his eyes was still barely concealed, “right, we should go eat our food. It must be going cold after all this pointless drama.”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, softly, “I’ll be right behind you, go on.”

Dan ruffled his friend’s hair with a smile, jumping out of the bed and running back to the lounge to get everything prepared for their movie night. Phil smiled to himself while fixing his fringe, looking at the screen when YouTube’s autoplay was already showing their most recent PINOF. He clicked on the thumbnail of their first one, smiling to himself at their fetus versions going all around the screen, licking things and clinging to each other every way they could. He still remembered the urge to hold on to Dan all the time and feel him, to remind himself that he was actually real after all that time only talking online and wanting to reach out and feel the texture of their skin. He remembered the affection on his chest growing over the years as he watched Dan grow and his smile get wider and wider.

When screen Phil tackled Dan to the ground, Phil couldn’t help but smile again, still teary-eyed. He heard his Dan yelling for him from the lounge and shut the lid of his computer, getting up to meet him. They were in the process of writing their book and reminiscing about their journey had become common occurrence in their life, but he knew for certain that nothing was ever going to change. He felt just as loved as he did in all these videos and if that wasn’t enough reason to get emotional, then he didn’t know what would be, really.


End file.
